Black Umbrellas
by DevRiot
Summary: The Avengers reunite after a month of separation, but it's not quite for the reasons they would have preferred; Coulson's funeral. Please read and review.


It was a rainy day when the Avengers were called together again. They hadn't seen each other in just over a month and half, which doesn't seem like very long to the average person. But to someone who dedicates their entire life to being part of a crime-fighting team, a month with nothing to do is a very long time indeed.

Some of the Avengers had managed to keep in touch. Clint and Natasha of course both worked and lived at SHIELD headquarters, so it was impossible for them not to keep in touch. It was hard being there without certain members of the team. It was like a piece of them was missing.

Tony and Bruce had also managed to stay close, seeing as Bruce went to stay with Tony at his tower for just over a month. They had worked hard to try and find a cure for Bruce's 'condition', but they both knew it wasn't getting anywhere. Tony had tried to make Bruce feel as comfortable as he could, but Bruce would never be comfortable as long as the Other Guy was inside him.

Thor and Steve hadn't kept in contact with anyone. Not by choice, but mostly because Thor was on another planet and Steve hadn't quite learnt how to use the phone properly. They had both wished for an Avengers reunion. All six of them had. But they'd never wanted it to be like this.

It was a rainy day when the Avengers were called together again. They gathered in the gardens of SHIELD headquarters, where they had their own 'special place' for agents and superheroes who had passed on. Clint and Natasha were obviously there first, alongside Nick and Maria, all dressed in black, which wasn't really out of the ordinary for any of them. Steve arrived pretty soon after on his motorcycle, probably not the best way of turning up, especially in a tuxedo in the rain, but it sufficed. He greeted his friends with gentle embraces before walking over to a rack of black umbrellas that had been supplied, and taking one. Bruce turned up within twenty minutes of Steve's arrival in a taxi. He had also opted for a plain black suit, as was the tradition, but the taxi had protected him from the rain, so he looked sharper and more pristine than the super-soldier. He greeted them all, shaking hands and giving discrete nods, before also taking an umbrella. Thor, by some miracle, had also arrived. No one quite knew how Fury had managed to contact the God, but it wasn't really the time for questions. Thor took an umbrella from the stand and walked over to the rest of his teammates, resisting the urge to hoist them up into his usual bear hug and instead nodding gracefully. Tony turned up only a couple of minutes late, which was probably a record for him. He tended to arrive at least an hour after the start of any event, but it was a mix of Pepper's influence (he had brought her with him) and genuine sadness that had caused him to arrive near enough on time in his limo. Pepper reached for an umbrella, getting one for Tony as well, and they joined their friends.

The ceremony was simple, just how he would have wanted it. There weren't very many people there, just the six Avengers, Fury, Hill and a string quartet. That was Tony's doing. He had rung up the cellist from Portland and asked her to play in his honour, and of course, she accepted. There was a priest, of course. Although he hadn't been religious, it made sense to give him the farewell he deserved.

Bruce wasn't sure how he felt. He had never been particularly close to the man. Not as close as some of the others. He had barely even met the guy, and next thing he knew, he was gone. It was Tony who had told him. Bruce had been hulking out somewhere, and didn't even know anything had happened. He felt somewhat guilty for not being there for his friends, but there was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was accept that a good man had given his life, and he could pay his respects with a solemn look on his face, looking around at the others to make sure they were all alright.

Clint and Natasha were the hardest to read. Naturally, it had been in their training to never show their true emotions, but at something like this, it was hard. He was like family to them, especially to Clint, who had known him far longer than the others. He was the unspoken member of the Avengers, the seventh Avenger, if you will. He was the one who brought them together, not just initially, but also giving them the firm, final push they so desperately needed. And Clint and Natasha would miss him like hell. Their emotions may not have shown on the surface, but inside, they were both in pieces. Natasha grabbed Clint's hand, lacing their fingers tightly as they internally cried for their lost brother.

Tony felt like the biggest jackass there. He had been so mean to him, so disregarding of him. He didn't even treat him like a person for most of the time, but in truth, he cared about him a lot more than he had let on. Even in the times when he'd show up uninvited at his tower, he was never unhappy to see him. Tony knew he could have been a lot more supportive, a lot kinder, but there was nothing to do but kick himself now. Pepper took it a little harder than Tony. She hadn't been friends with him, per say, but she had gotten to know the guy, and she was tearing up. Tony saw her discretely crying, and instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

Thor blamed himself. He stayed silent and near enough emotionless for the entire thing, arguing internally with himself. If only he hadn't fallen for Loki's tricks for the hundredth time, the man could still have been walking around. If Thor hadn't have got himself locked in that cage through his own foolishness, he could have stopped his 'brother' and saved a life. He never looked at Loki the same after that. He knew he was capable of killing, but he'd never seen it. And when it happened before his own eyes, because of his own idiocy, he only blamed himself. Even to that day. Possibly even more that day. Having to watch his friends break down around him only made him feel guiltier.

Steve... couldn't forgive himself. He'd thought the man was a bit possessive, a bit creepy almost, but he knew he was a good guy. He knew he was a brilliant agent, and an even better friend. If only they'd had chance to actually form a friendship. Steve smiled at the thought. He would have loved that. He imagined the smile on the other man's face if they went out for a beer together, just him and Captain America. Steve had taken the set of trading cards back to Brooklyn with him when he left the Avengers. He had signed them for him. He just wished he'd gotten the chance to give them back.

Maria was friends with him. Of course she was. They were fairly close. He was almost like a father figure to her, so inspirational and loveable, yet still getting his job done. There was no doubt that she would miss him, but he had been a goddamn idiot to try and take on Loki alone. She wanted to hit him around the face, and then hug him so tightly his eyes bulged. She turned briefly to Nick, and was surprised at what she saw. The man was usually so emotionless, so nonchalant. But he was tearing up. Fury had lost a brother that day. A friend. A partner in crime. They went back a long way, and there was no denying that Fury would probably miss him more than any of the others would. He was his good set of eyes. His best agent. His best friend. Fury didn't have time for friends. But he always made time for him.

The ceremony ended pretty quickly, and soon it was time to scatter dirt on to the coffin as it was lowered. Everyone took a handful of dirt and threw it onto the coffin, tears gathering in their eyes, all except Clint and Natasha, naturally. Fury had prepared a short wake back at headquarters, just a drink and a toast for their lost friend. He headed back down towards the building, followed swiftly by Maria and the others. The string quartet stopped playing and shuffled indoors, the cellist placing a white rose on the grave before turning to leave, tears in her eyes too. Steve had hung back for a few moments. He needed some alone time.

"Hey." He smiled, feeling a little awkward and stupid for talking to nobody. "I'm gonna miss you, y'know. I know you were a fan. Maybe the only person who believed in me." He murmured, feeling the tears prickle at his eyes. "I'm a pretty big fan of you too, kid. I... uh... I signed these for you." Steve took the trading cards out of his jacket pocket and laid them down on the grave. "I hope you like them. I know how much they meant to you." He sighed to himself a little. "I promise I'll come back and see you every so often, if you like. Tell you a few stories. The kinds that weren't in the comics you read. I'll tell you about all the battles. And about how much we're all missing you-" He rambled, turning his head when he heard Tony yelling at him to come inside, making some witty remark about how 'old people aren't good in the cold'. "I should probably go." He smiled gently, hoisting himself up and patting the gravestone gently. Steve cleared his throat and took a few steps away, heading back towards the building, before turning back and whispering gently as the first few tears finally fell down his cheek.

"Goodbye, Phil."


End file.
